Leave
by Water-star
Summary: My first songfic based on Leave Get out by JoJo! When Cindy finds out Nick had to cheat on her with Libby, she confronts him while doing it with eloquence.


Leave:

Cindy was sitting on steps of Retroville highschool. She was furious at her ex-boyfriend to be, Nick. They had been going out since she was 16 and today was their 1 year anniversary and she was wearing very stylish clothes just so that she looked extra sexy for when she would dump Nick. It was a baby pink halter top showing her bellybutton, white pants with a silver link chain and white strapped platforms. She decided to wear cottoncandy eyeshadow, cherry lipgloss and had her hair down. How Nick liked it and she was going to make him suffer as much as she could so he could see what he was missing out on.

Just then she saw Nick pull up in his fancy sports car, Libby & everyone was there watching. They didn't exactly know what was going wrong but when they saw how furious Cindy looked, they knew it was BIG! Even Jimmy, Sheen & Carl were concerned about what was going on so they watched.

"Hey babe. What's happening?" Nickly slyly said as he wrapped his arms around Cindy's waist.

"Oh, nothing Nick. Can we sit down for a minute? I just wanna tell you something."

"Anything for you babe." And they sat down. This got everyone else more desperate to know what was going on.

_I've been waiting for all day you babe, _

_So won't you come sit and talk to me_

_Tell me how we're gonna be together always._

"So what is it babe?

"Tell me something. We're always gonna be together, right?"

"Of course, babe. We're gonna be together forever. I love you."

_I hope you know when it's late at night_

_I hold onto my pillow tight._

_I think of how you promised me forever._

"I love you too. Actually I've got a confession."

"What is angel? You know I will always listen to you."

"Oh, good then because you'll have to pay extra attention for this."

_I never thought that anyone_

_Could make me feel this way._

_Now that you're here, boy all I want_

_Is just the chance to say..._

"It's over. Now get out of my sight you pathetic jerk!"

_Get out! Leave! Right now!_

_It's the end of you & me._

_It's too late. Now! _

_And I can't wait for you to be gone_

_Cause I know about her. Who?_

_And I wonder. Why?_

_How I bought all the lies_

_You said that you'd treat me right _

_But you were just a waste of time._

_Waste of time!_

"Why Cindy? What's wrong? What have I done to you to deserve this?"

_Tell me why you're looking so accused?_

_When I'm the one who didn't know the truth._

"I'll tell you why I'm dumping you. Because you're a cheating scum!"

_How could you ever be so cold?_

"You had the nerve to try and hook up with my best friend 2 days ago! And don't lie because I have your phone and it has Libby's number on it!" And she held Nick's phone up showing Libby's number.

_Go behind my back and call my friend_

_Boy you must've gone and bumped your head!_

_Because you left her number on your phone. _

"That crazy! I have her number but that doesn't mean I tried to hook up with her."

"DON'T LIE! Libby would never lie or betray me like that." When Cindy first heard that Nick did this to Libby, she didn't believe her and it took her a few days to believe it but in the end, she trusted Libby more than anyone. She then threw the phone and Nick caught while looking dumbfounded. "Maybe I wasn't the girl of your dreams after all. Maybe it's my fault that we didn't work out so well and maybe we were meant to be. But now I know there's NO WAY you & me have something anymore."

_So now after all is said enough_

_Maybe I'm the one to blame but_

_To think that you could be the one_

_Well it didn't work out that way._

"So as I said before, get out of my sight! You make sick." She said as she stood up and walked up the stairs while everyone was there quiet and amazed.

_Get out! Leave! Right now!_

_It's the end of you & me._

_It's too late. Now! _

_And I can't wait for you to be gone_

_For you to be gone_

_Cause I know about her. Who?_

_And I wonder. Why?_

_How I bought all the lies_

_You said that you'd treat me right _

_But you were just a waste of time._

_Waste of time!_

"WAIT CINDY PLEASE GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE!" Nick pleaded as he grabbed her hand and placed it over his heart. His eyes were so hypnotic and Cindy always felt lost when she looked at them.

'Maybe I should give him a second chance.'

_I wanted you right here with me _

_But I have no choice_

_You gotta leave_

But she had to be stronger than that. "No, just go Nick. You're making this harder than it already is."

_Because my heart is breaking _

_With every word I'm saying _

"But Cindy, think of everything we've been through together. All the sacrifices I made for us! Without me, you would've had nothing.

"Actually Nick, no. I made the sacrificies for us. I gave up everything just so we could be together. And without you, I'm a lot better off."

_I gave up everything I had_

_On something that just wouldn't last_

"You'll be all crying and wishing you never left me. And then you'll come back."

"Nick. Cut the pathetic fantasy! I'm not gonna cry over you and I'm not gonna want you back because I know I can do a lot better than you. And I know that I'm smarter than you, more likable than you and less pathetic. So as I'm gonna say for the 3rd time, get out of my sight NOW!"

_But I refuse to cry_

_Oh please don't follow me_

"Cindy, baby..."

"LEAVE! GET LOST! NOW!"

_Get out!_

"So "babe" now you know my little confession but I have one more thing..."

_Get out! Leave! Right now!_

_It's the end of you & me._

_You & me._

_It's too late. Now! _

_And I can't wait for you to be gone_

_Cause I know about her. Who?_

_And I wonder. Why?_

_How I bought all the lies_

_How I bought all the lies_

_You said that you'd treat me right _

_But you were just a waste of time._

_Waste of time!_

"You know what today is?"

_Get out! Leave! Right now!_

_It's the end of you & me._

_It's too late. Now! _

_And I can't wait for you to be gone_

_Cause I know about her. Who?_

_And I wonder. Why?_

_How I bought all the lies_

_You said that you'd treat me right _

_Treat me right_

_But you were just a waste of time._

_Waste of time!_

"No."

_Get out! Leave!_

"Oh good. Then you don't need to know but I'll tell you anyway."

_You & me..._

"Our 1 year anniversary."

_It's too late! _

_Too late!_

_You..._

"I didn't kno-"

"No. You would've if you hadn't been trying to hook up with every girl in school! But I still wonder why?"

_About her. Who? Why?_

"But then I question why I even bothered with you? You've done nothing but waste my good time. But you did teach me a lesson..."

_You said that you'd treat me right_

_But you were just a waste of time._

"And that's to never fall in love with a guy like you again. Happy 1 year anniversary "babe." Maybe you can try to attempt it again but this time when the girl dumps you, don't seem so pathetic. C'ya Nick." And she walked off while everyone stood there shocked and speechless.

Libby was proud of her and she ran off to catch up with her. Before she went through the door, she turned to Nick. "Yeah and next time Nick make sure whatever brain of yours is kept in that thick skull yours and not in your pants." Then she walked off leaving him there humiliated and everyone began to laugh.

While Jimmy, Carl & Sheen just stood there in complete shock. 'Maybe there can be a chance with me & Cindy after all.' Jimmy thought and was looking forward to school more than usual today.

_Waste of time._

AN: So what does everyone think? It only took me 2-3 hours to do this. I really loved the song "Leave (Get out)" by Jo Jo, so I wondered what a Jimmy Neutron fanfic would be like if Cindy dumped her boyfriend, Nick during that song. Please R&R if you liked it because this is my first songfic, Water-Star.


End file.
